Finally Remembered
by XxForeverInTheDarknessxX
Summary: Axel has gone to the Realm of Nothing but comes back. But does Roxas remember? Will he feel betrayed? ((This is my first FanFic or attempt at one xD Don't laugh at my fail!))


"Axel! Axel!" That's all I hear before into the empty ambyss of the Nothing Realm. My body floats there in the middle of space, it's calming somehow. It feels like, nothing and nobody can hurt me, ever again. In this new place known as home I can be free, to live my life the way it was meant to play out. "Axel! I-I'm begging you! Please. Wake. Up!" There it is again, those deafening scream. They can only be coming from the one who sent me to this realm, Roxas. My mind races, I swear I can feel my brain pulsating inside my head. I don't have a heart but I knew if I did, it would be racing. I raise my hand into the nothingness of that very abyss. "R-Roxas..." My voice? Did my voice finally come out?! Thank god. . . I have been waiting for that for god knows how long! "Axel? Axel!" I begin to feel the darkness around me begin to fade away, begin to crumble around, his face coming into focus now. "R-Roxas. . .?" I can talk, but it only comes out as a raspy whisper. My body is shaken roughly underneath my own will, I'm not controlling myself. Roxas. . . I think for a second, its quickly blown away as my eyes widen. I let out raspy uneven breaths as I tremble lightly. I know something is very wrong, I can feel it inside of my empty hollow chest. "Roxas. . .?" I look up to meet his smiling but crying face. "Yes, Axel. It's me." My eyes widen even more as I shove him roughly to the side. I can never forgive him, not ever! He'll never again be my 'friend' for what he did! He left me alone, he left the organization! And he calls me his friend! "Roxas! You're a traitor!" I scream loudly, I can see him flinch but my movements and expression remain the same. "I-I... What?" He looks utterly confused, but I know deep down he knows exactly what he did. He may not know how bad he hurt me, but he knows exactly what he did! "You left.. How could you?! Damn it, Roxas! I protected you! Looked out for you! Hell, I even became your 'best friend' didn't you get any of that memorized...?" I limply place a finger to my head, it even hurts to do my signature pose now. My body, it isn't moving the way I want it to, not at all, and neither is my brain. There is a swirling motion around me, clouds of darkness that I know only I can see. This is my punishment, what I deserve for ever trying to unlock the Radiant Garden, Castle That Never Was. "I betrayed the Organization for you! And this is how you repay me?!" I swipe my hand, as if I wanted to smack him. God help me, I knew if I didn't get out of there, I would seriously hurt him. I knew I didn't want to, but something in the back of my mind was telling me that I had to. "Axel... I-I'm sorry.." His voice quivered, it sounded innocent, he knew now how much he had hurt me. He just didn't know what to do about it. He and I both knew what he did could never be forgotten. I look down at my feet, to hurt to look into his eyes by now, trembling as my hands clench into fists. "How could you... Forget me Roxas..." I whisper so quietly I wonder if he can even hear me now. "What?! You think this was my fault!" He stood up, he looked real angry now. His hands clenched into tight fists, which trembled from how hard he was holding them now. There was a flash of light, that familiar jingling sound, his Keyblade that struck me to my death, pulled out and ready for his defense. "Ha! Again? You really want to kill me again?! Well that's a mistake on your part, insulent fool!" I scoff sadly as I pull out my chakrams, rising the flames on the pendelum around him. He looks around curiously, I can't help but to think he looks like a little helpless rabbit. He and I both know better now, though. He knows he has nothing to fear, if Xemnas didn't want him dead, he would manipulate his mind. He would defeat me if the darkness that he feared so much was on his side. "Ha... You think you can kill me? I'd like to see you try Axel!" I look into his eyes, there is so much pain in them. I know he doesn't want to hurt me, not again. He can't bear to loose me ever again. "Heh... Kill me then.." I did what I never expected to ever do. I drop them. There is a loud metal clang on the ground, the sudden rush of wind around us as the fire blows out. "Kill me. You know you want me too." I chuckle softly as he eyes me up and down, as if I'm insane. Maybe I am. Who can say for sure anymore? I know for sure that I can't. "A-Axel..?" He looks at me directly in the eyes as they tear up, a single tear falling down his cheek. The way he says my name this time, it sets me off. So he finally remembers me?! Ha! That's such a joke. I pace the room softly, my chakrams having dissapeared into the darkness of the cloud that takes them. "Oh, so now you remember me? I'm SO FLATTERED!" I glare at him as the chakrams appear in a flash, my stare had a fiery edge to the normal green emerald. "Axel?" His eyes widen in fear as he stood back in a ready stance. The flames rise up so fast, it surprises him roughly. "But you're too late!" I scream at him as he pulls out the second keyblade. "Two?!" I smirk softly as I mumble, loud and quiet enough for both of us to hear. "Then let's go." I smirk as I dash at him, there is pure fury lighting up my eyes as I light the chakrams ablaze. He dashes right back at him, in his normal stance, keyblades behind him as the fight goes on. I can't remember much of what happened, I'm not sure what was said, what was done. All I know is that when it was over with I dropped my chakram's and fell to the ground along side them. "See you in the next life?" He dashes over to me, dropping the keyblades as he grabbed me before I can fall. "No.. No! You can't leave me! You can't go!" He screamed loudly, I had never heard someone scream so loudly, but it sonding like he was near tears. "R-Roxas... I-I have to go now.." I laid there limply in his arms, my body trembled laying there as my eyes began to flutter closer to closed. "Axel.. Axel no!" He continued to shake holding me as the darkness began to close around me, my body growing frail. "Axel! You can't leave! I love you Axel! DON'T GO!" He began to sob, his tears trickling down my cheeks as he held me closer. "I-I... I-I love you to Roxas..." He looked down, his face filled with surprise and pure fear as I shook softly. He didn't hesitate smashing our lips together. This was a new sensation. None of us Nobodies knew we could even do this, that we could even feel this way. But here I was feeling it, feeling this intense amount of love, pouring inside of me now. Slowly I could feel it, I could feel the emptiness inside of me filling up as I opened my eyes. Roxas pulled away watching in amazement as the darkness uncurled from around me, I was beginning to show again. "A-Axel! Axel! You're coming back!" I could feel the love eminating from him. They were practically in waves of radiation as I blinked smiling weakly and nodding as my eyes continued to close. "R-Roxas... Don't leave me here... N-Not alone..." I whisper as my eyes completely close, my body was exhausted and to weak from the fight, I felt like a freight train had hit me. But in truth, it was that intense power of the Keyblade. I had been hit by a Keyblade before, but Roxas. . . He was truly the true Keyblade Weilder. This time around, two Keyblades were weilded it felt like electricity eating away at my very core. I felt him pull me closer as he mumbled quietly, into my hair. "Of course.. Axel.."


End file.
